


Not That Kind of Thing

by floralNINJAchan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Inspired by The Wedding Singer Musical, Post Glaciator (Season 2)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralNINJAchan/pseuds/floralNINJAchan
Summary: Marinette is preparing for formal dance hosted at Le Grand Paris but gets overwhelmed with how little time to get all she needs together! When a princess is in need of saving, a cat in pawsome armor comes to the rescue. Chat Noir agrees to assist in helping Marinette look purrfect for her "mystery man" whom she wishes to dance with. Will Chat discover the mystery man Marinette wasn't to impress? And what will the two do when strange emotions come sneaking out?Inspired by "Not The Kind of Thing" from The Wedding Singer Musical





	1. A Chance Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thank you for giving this word a chance! It's my first ML fanfic and it was something that's been in my head for a while. At first I wanted to turn it into some kind of live-action CMV, but considering to make it make sense I'd have to rewriting the lyrics and do a full audio recording, casting, etc. etc... instead I decided on getting back into fanfic writing after many months of hiatus. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy~

Marinette rummaged through her closet. Dresses, blouses, and skirts flew across the room like bullets on a battlefield, as her kwami Tikki dodged them best she could. The room looked as though a hurricane has blown in, as the closet's contents laid scattered on the furniture and floor. Marinette had been going through every item of clothing she owned for an hour, mixing and matching to find something to wear for the upcoming dance at Le Grand Paris; a spring formal dance that all from Collège Françoise Dupont could attend. There was no telling how they managed to convince Mayor Bourgeois to host the event, considering Chloe souls have most likely nagged him to make it "invitation only" (meaning just her and Adrien, if she'd had gotten her way). But it was a reality.

And reality dictated that Marinette only had a little under 48 hours to find the perfect outfit to wear. It just had to be perfect! It had to be the most amazing dress in the world that would make her imagining of the night a reality!

She would walk into the room. The music would stop, maybe Nino would accidentally scratch the turntable's needle out of place, as she entered onto the dance floor. Her friends would look on and admire her look. Chloe would be seething in anger at how much better Marinette looked and was getting all the attention. And most importantly, Adrien, who would be in the middle of the dance floor, would meet her eyes. He would walk up to her, bow ever so slightly, and ask her to dance. The music would play a slow waltz, he'd take her by the hand, and they would dance. The room would be as though the whole earth stopped at once except for them in that moment. It would feel like eternity in an instant. So romantic, so magical, so-

"Marinette!" the voice of Tikki broke through the day dreaming girl's break from causing distraction. "If you can't find anything in the closet, why not try making the dress?"

"...yeah. You're right, Tikki!" Marinette exclaimed. She rushed over to her desk and pulled out one of her sketch books. None of the designs she had currently were much for a jaw-dropping 'may I have this dance?' kind of look she was going for. So, she picked up a stray pencil from off her desk and began frantically drawing. 

Since it was formal, she would need something elegant, but not too long so she could dance to any kind of music Nino played. She debated on short sleeves or longer more flow-y ones, shoes that might go best with it, how she should wear her hair to better show off the design. It wasn't until she heard Tikki yawn that she knew how long she had been engrossed in her designing. The sun had long since set, and getting a look at the clock, it became much too late for Ladybug's normal nightly patrol of Paris with Chat Noir...

Stretching as she stood up from her seat, she picked up Tikki and placed her gently on one of the piles of clothing. It was almost better than any of her pillows, becoming a "kwami sized" king size bed. She watched with a smile as her tiny friend nestled into the cotton and satin shirts. 

A yawn overcame Marinette as well, however sleep just had to wait. She was far from finished with her work. So, to wake herself up, she stepped onto the balcony. The chilly night breeze gave her a true breath of fresh air. It slowly woke her up. As did what happened next.

"Evening, princess," an unexpected voice purred from out of sight. Marinette almost jumped out of her own skin as the familiar chuckle of Chat Noir grew louder. She turned her head to see him perched on the railing.

Of course he had to show up, Marinette thought. At least one of us is on patrol tonight.

"Didn't mean to frighten you. I tend to be light on my feet," the hero said as he made his way from the rail to the balcony. 

"So I can see- er hear? Anyways, to what do I own the surprise visit? Shouldn't you be with Ladybug?" Marinette asked in somewhat faux curiosity. She already knew the answer to the latter question, but couldn't help but tease him with it. 

"Sadly, m'lady is nowhere to be seen tonight." He over dramatically sighed with a big shrug of his shoulders. He smirked as he met Marinette's eyes with his own. "However, I did see you, princess, and I thought you looked a little down. So I figured I'd drop in to see how my favorite Parisian was doing? I'm pretty sure it's long past your bedtime. Wouldn't want you to turn into a pumpkin~."

Marinette couldn't help but giggle. "Am I Cinderella or the carriage in that comparison?" She didn't know why she would laugh at such a lame joke. Maybe she should go to bed after all. Clearly she was going delirious from exhaustion. "And I didn't know I was your favorite Parisian. I'm honored."

"Ah, well aren't we learning a lot tonight then. By the way, you never answered my question?" Chat reminded her as he stepped to her side. 

"Oh, just up late working on a design. Tomorrow night-" She heard a loud chiming of a clock. "...oh wow... erm, tonight is a big dance at Le Grand Paris. I plan on wearing one of my own designs, well, if I can sew it in time which means going out and buying the fabric, thread, and the ribbons I need. Aaaaaand find matching shoes, and get Alya (she's my friend) to help me with my hair if she's not too busy with her sisters or if she's not with Nino (he's her boyfriend), although I could always do it myself, oh and maybe fine some jewelry to match the dress, and... I'm probably boring you." She felt herself blush slightly. It wasn't like her to complain so much, especially to Chat Noir. But maybe it was because it was him that she allowed herself to get a little carried away. She was so used to talking to him like this as Ladybug, it just came out unintentionally and almost too naturally. 

The cat-crusader didn't seem to mind her ramblings at all, though. He chuckled at her flustered state and simply patted her shoulder. "That seems like quite a pickle you've gotten yourself into. Tell you what, if you're up for it, I just so happen to have the day off tomorrow. How about I heroically help you? What kind of protector of Paris would I be if I didn't aid a damsel in dis-dress?"

Marinette groaned and rolled her eyes. "Ok, kit- erm, Chat. You can help out. But won't it look strange for a superhero to be shopping out and about?" Marinette pointed out.

"Don't worry. I'll be incognito." He noticed her face twist into curiosity and slight worry. "But not unmasked," he quickly added. He was all to aware of the risk of someone discovering his true identity. He'd already had so many people he cared about be akumatized. If anyone he cared for were attacked more directly due to his secret being revealed... Well, he did not want to dwell on that thought for too long. "Look for a..." he thought for a moment, "a tan trench coat and the matching hat!"

"How... inconspicuous of you," Marinette remarked right before she let out a big yawn. "That's my cue... have a goodnight, Chat Noir. I guess I'll meet you here tomorrow, say, eight o'clock?"

"In the morning? Fine with me. Just be sure to get some beauty sleep, princess. Although you don't really need it seeing as how you're so purr-ty all on your own," Chat Noir cooed before jumping onto the railing of the balcony. "Bonne nuit, Marinette~." And with that, he was off into the Paris skyline, soaring rooftop to rooftop. 

Marinette sighed as she watched him disappear into the night. She peered back into her room and the mess she had made, then over towards Tikki who was still sound asleep. She followed the kwami's lead and crashed into a pile of her own on the floor. 

The mess can wait... it's going to be a long day, she thought before drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments are always appreciated. I'd like to know what you think.
> 
> Your Floralist of Ninjas,  
> Reba The Mermaid


	2. Where to Princess?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the first chapter was posted at 4 in the morning my time... might as well post up chapter two as well haha
> 
> Hope you enjoy~

Adrien dug through his closet and managed to find his tan trench coat that he'd worn during last year's Vintage Paris collection photo shoot. The matching hat was above it on a shelf, so he grabbed the two items and started getting ready for his unplanned "off-day".

He hadn't meant to lie to Marinette. Or at least Chat Noir hadn't. As Chat, Adrien could disappear and defend Paris at a moments notice. But as himself... that was far more difficult. His schedule had been lighter than usual today, mostly due to him convincing his father and Natalie to allow him to attend the spring dance that night. However, that just meant his evening duties had been rescheduled. Morning fencing could be covered by telling Monsieur D'Argencourt he wasn't feeling well, a stomach ache would work out nicely. After that Adrien had lunch with a model he was going to work with in the near future, so his previous excuse could work for that as well. There were no other events or commitments after those two, so all he had to do was get ready for the dance. 

Adrien quickly called and left a message for Monsieur D'Argencourt and texted the model of his "unscheduled absence". He knew he wouldn't get a reply for quite some time considering he was contacting them at six in the morning. With all his talk last night of "beauty sleep", he was a little too excited to actually get any. It was rare he could spent time with his friends outside of school, especially Marinette. And as Chat Noir, there wasn't much of an appearance to keep up. No reputation or family name to keep sparkling clean. Just him being his "outdoor cat" self with a good friend and a mission; save the baker's daughter, save the world! Or something over dramatic like that.

Plagg was nibbling on a wheel of camembert to make sure he was at full strength for his long day. Hopefully, there would be no akuma attacks, so they could keep in transformation as long as it took. Adrien had been around a good number of designers in his life, so he knew fabric shopping and getting just the right thing for a project could take much longer than it honestly should. 

Gathering together his disguise and some euros just in case the opportunity to treat his princess to something arose and a few other knickknacks, Adrien walked over to his well fed friend and picked him up. Plagg's belly was protruding like a tiny mountain of fur. 

"You ready to work off that cheese, buddy?" Adrien jested as his kwami slowly rolled up to a sitting position in his hand.

"I guess so... though I still don't see why Chat Noir has to be the one to do all this," Plagg grumbled. 

"Because Chat was the one who invited Marinette. Besides, it makes things more... interesting this way," Adrien said before giving his kwami a wink.

"Now, Plagg. CLAWS OUT!" Adrien exclaimed. Plagg sighed as he was whisked away into the miraculous and Adrien transformed. Once he was more of the cat's meow, Chat Noir draped himself in the trench coat and covered his ears with the hat. He filled his pockets with his other belongings and opened one of the windows. Leaving a note for Natalie, and praying she wouldn't have a search party sent after him, Chat leaped out into the rising sunlight. 

\-----

Marinette hadn't honestly expected Chat Noir to be on time. She had definitely had not expected him to arrive with breakfast and hot tea. Yet there he was, sitting on her balcony eating fresh pastries which she assumed he bought from downstairs, and sipping on what smelt like a chai tea. 

"Good morning, princess," he greeted. "Ready for the day, I see."

Marinette looked down at herself. She was still wearing the clothes from yesterday. A slight blush came across her face. "Um... could you give me a minute... like maybe you could wait downstairs?"

"Anything for you, princess." Chat gave her a wink and jumped off the balcony, disappearing to the street down below.

Marinette looked at the clock. It was five minutes till eight. She never expected her being the one "running late". Frantically, she changed into clean clothes she had scooped off the floor. Tikki yawned and stretched upon hearing the noise Marinette was making. 

"What's the rush?" Tikki asked.

"Long story," Marinette replied as she struggled to get her head through her shirt. "Chat Noir is taking me shopping," she slid on her pants, "helping me with my dress," and then her shoes, "going to be a craaaaaaazy day!" And then she was all dressed. "Do you think it would be best for you to come or maybe just stay home today?"

"It would be a risk... but I don't think I should leave your side. I'll just have to be careful and quiet," the kwami said with a smile. She was very good at keeping herself hidden, and Tikki didn't feel like worrying about herself. She was more worried about Chat Noir finding out he was actually spending the day with Ladybug, than anything else. Tikki needed to be there in case he was getting too close... or if any akuma were to show up. It wasn't like she didn't want the two defenders of Paris to realize who one another was, and realize they were in love with the other half of a person whom they considered a friend. But, there were risks in letting that be. No matter how much "easier" it would make things.

Marinette placed Tikki in her bag before quickly grabbing her still hot tea and rushing downstairs. Her parents were busy with a costumer so she was able to sneak out with a quick "goodbye", and avoided questions about who the suspicious patron this morning might be. 

Standing outside the bakery was Chat Noir. Well, at least Marinette knew it was him from his greeting moments earlier. It was wonders what a simple coat and hat could do. Then again, same could be said for a mask. 

"Didn't anyone tell you not to loiter? Even heroes have to follow the simplest of laws," Marinette said as she passed him by towards the direction of the crosswalk. 

"Sometimes even magical superheroes have to live on the wild side," he chuckled, following her lead. She couldn't help but roller her eyes, and getting the feeling she would be for the majority of the day. "So," he began as he caught up to her speed, "where to first?"

"The fabric store. I need some black tulle and a lot of pink! And maybe some sequence, if it's within budget," Marinette stated as the light across the walk signaled them to proceed. 

"Dreaming big, I see~." Chat Noir smiled at her expressions. "I'm sure you'll be the bell of the ball (or in this case dance)," he added while jingling his own bell under the coat.

Yet again, Marinette's eyes did roll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments are always appreciated. I'd like to know what you think.
> 
> Your Floralist of Ninjas,  
> Reba The Mermaid


	3. Not That Kind of Thing

It didn't take the two long to get to the fabric store by foot. Marinette was lucky enough to live close to a really good location that was only a few blocks away. Once inside, the couple were assaulted by vibrant colors and an assortment of patterns. Chat Noir pulled a pair of sunglasses he had stowed away in his coat pocket and put them on for dramatic flair. But also so that his mask wasn't too obvious. He'd noticed a few curious stares on their walk over. 

Once the glasses were securely hugging his face, he looked up to find Marinette had moved from his side to the complete other end of the store. She was digging through a pile of fabric that had been placed on discount. He walked over to her just as she emerged from the pile with a polkadot glittery pink fabric. 

"Perfect!" she exclaimed. However she paused to a half second before sighing deeply. "...not perfect." 

Upon better inspection, it wasn't the right pink Marinette needed. At least, not what she envisioned for her head-turning dress. And even for being on sale... the price was a little much for her at the moment. 

She went back to digging in the pile as Chat reached her, and stepped in to assist. He picked out a vibrant red from the bolts of fabric and held it up to the seamstress. "How about this? Pink suits you fine, but I'm betting you'd look ravishing in red!"

For a split second, Marinette turned sheet white and felt Tikki shift in her purse. Laughing nervously, she stammered, "No no no. I took terrible in red! Pink is way more my color! And besides, the whole concept of the dress is spring so pink is a better choice."

"True... I still think red would look purrfect on you," Chat persisted. 

"Not happening~," Marinette said a little too loudly, garnering the attention of the nearby sales associate.

"Now you two, I hate to interject in a lover's quarrel. But if I must say, maybe you both should agree to disagree; both wrong, both right. That way you can make up faster when all is said and done," the sales woman said putting herself in between the two. She picked up a bolt of rose colored fabric from a nearby shelf. "Rose would be a somewhat mix of pink and red that would look lovely with your hair color, miss. And if you need, I have a magenta that would complement her dress if you are also needing a suit, monsieur. Perfect for a couple such as yourselves."

Chat and Marinette looked at each other for a moment, blushing at the string of comments. "We're not-," they said at the same time, cutting off one another. There was a pause before Chat's face twisted with a sly smile.

"Actually, ma'am. We're sister and brother," he said as he draped an arm around Marinette's shoulder. He gave her a wink and mouthed for her to play along.

She held back a giggle as she added, "My brother can be sooooooo difficult. I mean considering I'm the one sewing, and considering what he's wearing-"

Chat interrupted her with a loud gasp. "Oh sister, darling! That cuts deep! Now are you going to keep verbally abusing me, or should we take the nice woman's suggestion to heart on this lovely rose fabric, which as she stated, does look quite lovely." He wiggles his eyebrows, over dramatizing his words.

The sales woman just smiled slightly confused and awaited a decision to be made. Not wanting the act to go on for too much longer, Marinette compromised and decided a nice rose was better than a not-quite-right pink or, heaven forbid, a too-close-for-comfort red. The sales woman helped them get the fabric cut and getting the black tulle they needed. As soon as Marinette paid and the items were bagged, the two exited the store. 

And burst into hysterical laughter as they ran off to their next stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instead of wedding registering plates we have fabric shopping. Much more exciting! Haha.
> 
> "Why not the white plates, it will go better with the tablecloths we just bought."
> 
> "The ones YOU made me buy!"
> 
> "They were 50% off!"
> 
> "Yeah and they were 80% ugly!"
> 
> Thank you for reading and comments are always appreciated! Let me know what you think. 
> 
> Your Floralist of Ninjas,  
> Reba The Mermaid


	4. Stuck with Them for Better or Worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the title of this chapter is confusing, it's in reference to the part of "Not That Kind of Thing" when they are registering for towels. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy lol

The next shop was a bit of an... experience. Seeing as the fabric they chose was a color Marinette didn't have a pair of matching shoes for, the next step was going to the closest boutique for some new footwear. What the two hadn't expected was a familiar couple shopping at the same store. Alya, Marinette's best friend, was trying on a pair of heels, while Nino, Adrien's (aka Chat Noir's) best friend, was sitting on a bench in the shop holding Alya's purse. 

Chat and Marinette almost were able to slink out of the shop upon just entering if it hadn't been for Alya's keen eye. "Marinette!" she called out as she stood up in the heels. Now the two of them had no chance of escape.

"Hey, Alya," Marinette greeted her friend. She turned to Chat, "How about you lay low and sit by on the bench. Hold my purse?" She held out her bag.

"As you wish, buttercup," Chat replied. 

"Buttercup?" she repeated back slightly confused.

"Ah... Princess Bride? No?" Chat sighed. "...shoes?" He gently took Marinette's purse.

"Shoes," she said rolling her eyes in jest and half sprinted over to her friend. Chat Noir sat himself next to Nino who was listening to something through his headphones. A muted song could be heard, and Chat smirked noting it was his favorite song. He was trying so hard to listen in on the song that he didn't notice a nervous Tikki trying her best to keep extremely still inside the purse.

Marinette was trying to be still in her own way as she looked over the flat shoes for the color she required. Alya on the other hand was the opposite of "still". Having changed out of the heels, and into another pair, she had plenty of time in between to chew her friend's ear off. 

"So, who's the guy? Does Adrien have some tough competition?" she joked as she adjusted the straps on the shoes. 

That seems to snap Marinette out of her stillness. "No no no no! He's... a friend."

"A friend of yours I don't know? Girl, please!" 

"No really, he's... like a brother?" This was getting a little too uncomfortable. 

"A brother? Really? You're going with that excuse? Fine, fine. But you have to explain to me, what's with the coat and glasses?" Alya pointed back to Chat. "He some kind of secret celebrity or something?"

Marinette knew her friend was joking. But she couldn't help but nervously laugh at just how close to the truth Alya was. And in a way, how extra true it was considering the man behind the mask. 

Chat Noir sat patiently as he watched his companion for the day get flustered for some reason. As Adrien, he was used to that, but it seemed different from usual when it was just Marinette and Alya verses when Marinette was around him. Moments like these were just one of the many perks of being masked had to offer. 

"So, how do you know Marinette?" Nino asked, having moved his headphones back to their usual resting place around his neck.

"Oh... she's like a sister to me. We go... back," Chat answered as he fiddled with the purse's strap. 

"Uh huh," Nino let out skeptically. Something was familiar about the guy next to him but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Oh yeah we, um, have relatives who live close to each other in... China. Um, Wǒmen jiù xiàng jiārén yīyàng!" Adrien silently thanked his father for the forced Chinese lessons making him fluent in the language.

"That's... cool. I'm Alya's (that girl over there's) boyfriend, and a friend of Marinette's. She never mentioned you..." 

"My being here was last minute. I just... arrived last night. So while I'm helping Marinette with her preparations for some dance, she's showing me around. She seemed really nervous and worried to make sure she looks her best tonight." 

Nino smiled as he looked over at the two girls. "Ah I see. I noticed she was more nervous than usual. She must be wanting to look extra special for him," Nino chuckled.

"Him?" Chat repeated inquisitively.

"Oh yeah! She's probably trying to impress the guy she has a major crush on! His name's-"

Before he could finish Alya called out to her boyfriend. "Nino! Come on!" She appeared to have finished interrogating her bestie and already purchased her shoes. "We have to make our last stops before getting ready. You know we have to be there extra early." She faux groaned for dramatic effect. They had to get their early for Nino to set up his DJ equipment, and Alya needed extra time to make sure her hair was done just right. And would stay that way for the duration of the evening. 

"Coming!" he called back. "Nice taking to you, man." And with that the couple exited. 

Marinette made her way over to the checkout counter with some flats she'd found; close in color to the fabric and perfect in size. The transaction went speedily and soon she was next to Chat. "Alright now all we need to do is-"

Realization hit her hard. Seeing her purse in his hands made her remember. Tikki.

"Here," she held out her shopping bag. "Trade you back." She held out her other hand for her purse.

"Ah I see, princess," he chuckled. "You shop, I carry." He handed back the purse and exchanged it for the shoes. "It's fine. It didn't really match my jacket anyways. And yes, I actually do know a thing or two about fashion, believe it or not." If she only knew.

"Thanks," she said as she turned around to check on her kwami. Opening up her purse a tiny bit, she saw her small friend nervously peeking through the opening. Marinette mouthed "sorry" before turning back to Chat. "Like I was saying, all I need is maybe a necklace to go with the dress and something to decorate my hair, and then I'm all good."

"Sounds like a plan," Chat looked over at the nearby clock. "It's still early in the day, not quite noon... do you think you would be willing to have an early lunch beforehand?"

"No time for lunch, kitty!" Marinette exclaimed. "I've got less than 10 hours till I have to be at the dance!" She took him free hand and practically dragged him out of the shop. They dashed towards the jewelers. The day wasn't over quite yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are always appreciated. I want to know what y'all think <3
> 
> Your Floralist of Ninjas,  
> Reba The Mermaid


	5. When Her Eyes Meet Mine

The jewelry shop they ran into was more on the low price range, which was perfect for Marinette. All the gems and jewels were most likely fakes or simple rocks, but paired with the right dress, they would shine just as bright as the real deal. The two gravitated over towards a display case filled with ruby colored stones, although they were probably not the actual gems. One necklace in particular had a lovely black chain that would look amazing around her neck with the finished dress.

Marinette waved down the clerk whom gladly took the piece out of the case for her to better see. It was simple but still elegant enough to accent the dress just so. Before she was able to ask for the price the clerk quickly noted, "This item also comes in a set, miss. There is a matching pair of earrings that I know you'd look absolutely stunning in."

"Oh! No thank you," Marinette quickly said, absentmindedly putting her hands to her current pair of earrings. "These ones are... very special to me. I'd hate to part with them." She sounded slightly nervous in her reply but the clerk took no offense to her declining the offer. 

"Very well, miss. Anything else I can assist you with?" he said as he put the necklace to the side for when she was ready to be rung up.

"Yes, a hair piece. Maybe a comb or clip?"

The clerk nodded and pulled out a tray of hair combs and decorations. One that quickly caught Chat's eye was a silver comb with an accent of tiny pink ladybugs. Soon Marinette caught sight of it as well and her eyes widened slightly. Chat took her expression the opposite way and pointed out the comb.

"We'll take that one," he stated. 

"No, I don't think-" Marinette didn't have time to object.

"You may have won with the fabric, but I get to win with this, sister dear," Chat said firmly but with a kind tone. "Think of it as a gift." He took out several euros from his pocket and began to hand them to the clerk. Her eyes grew wider.

"No really you don't have to-" Her hand met his as she tried to stop him from making the purchase. But instead of just stopping his action, the two both froze completely in place. Slowly, their eyes met and lingered in a stare for a bit too long. A slight blush crept upon their faces before the two averted their gaze. Chat finished his handing over the currency, and the clerk handed him back the bag of items as well as his change.

"Come on... erm, sis. Need to get back home so you can start sewing," Chat said slowly as he took Marinette by the hand.

The clerk told them farewell as they exited the store. Awkwardly, Chat dragged Marinette along until he noticed half way to the bakery that he was holding her hand. "Ah! Sorry, princess!" he apologized. 

"No, no. It's ok," she sheepishly replied. She didn't know what she was so nervous now. It was only Chat Noir. It wasn't like it was her crush... 

But, there was something in his stare. His eyes, it was like something was hidden in them...

Just then, the two passed by an all too familiar advertisement. It was Adrien. Get a hold of yourself, she told herself. Remember what all this running around is for!

Snapping herself out of it, she began to sprint, almost leaving Chat behind. "Come on! We don't have too much time before tonight!" 

"Ah so we're racing now? Well unlucky for you, I'm known to be light on my paws!" Chat shot back as he caught up to her pace.

That brief moment back at the shop must have been a fluke of some sort. Marinette had Adrien to think about, and Chat had his Lady. Marinette knew since the night on the rooftop where his feelings stood. She had been true to her own heart back then. The only thing "hidden" in Chat's eyes was a kind heart that was already accounted for, even if they had agreed to be just friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed! Comments are always welcome. Let me know what y'all think!
> 
> Your Floralist of Ninjas,  
> Reba The Mermaid


	6. Tell The Night to Save It's Moonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. Thank y'all so much for reading up to his point. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the longest and last chapter or Not That Kind of Thing.

A grueling four hours of nonstop sewing and stitching took place between the two. Chat Noir's comment about knowing "a thing or two about fashion" had indirectly got him stuck on helping hand sew the base stitching as well as pinning all the pieces of fabric together. And with claws and no thimble that could possibly fit, many a paw was pricked. Luckily for him, as well as for Tikki who was hidden away in the safety of Marinette's purse, his pain was rewarded with freshly baked cookies. He knew Adrien would have been scolded for all the empty calories. However, Chat Noir was more than happy to eat a baker's dozen on his own with a glass of some ice cold milk. 

It was a rush job, and held together with simple stitching and a prayer, but the dress was finally finished. Marinette placed it on one of her mannequins and took a step back, admiring their hard work. "Oh Chat," she said breathily. "This is it. This is the dress he's going to ask me to dance in." Her eyes fluttered as she envisioned Adrien Agreste extending his hand and whisking her away to the dance floor.

She whipped her head over to face her hero of the evening. "Do you think I'll look alright?"

Chat was taken by surprise by how hopefully and mesmerizing her eyes were. He could almost see the love in her eyes. "You look beautiful," he muttered out.

"Huh?" Marinette tilted her had in sight confusion. 

"I- erm, what I meant to say was, you'll look beautiful! In the dress. You'll look great." It was rare for Chat to be stammering this much but there he was; stammering like Marinette usually did whenever talking to him unmasked. "Now there's only a few hours before the dance... I could lend a hand with hair and makeup, if you'd allow it, princess."

"Well... since you've been so helpful, why stop now?" she giggled. "Just let me... get the dress on first?" She blushed slightly as she motioned him to the balcony. 

He nodded and strutted over to the railing, then jumping up to the roof just to play it safe. As soon as he was out of sight, Tikki came out of hiding. "Maybe you should let Chat Noir head home," she said softly, just in case Chat's extra set of ears were perked up. "His kwami must be exhausted from the long day of keeping in transportation."

Marinette hadn't thought of that. Even when they had arrived back at her room and he'd shed his disguise, she hadn't thought of how long he'd been in transformation. His poor kwami must've been so hungry and tired by now... Instead of getting on her dress, Marinette stepped out onto the balcony. Chat Noir was sitting on the roof with his hands pointlessly covering his eyes. 

"Chat," she called out. "Listen, I appreciate the help, but I think I'll be able to manage with the rest on my own." He peeked from between his fingers. "It's been a long day and... well normally when I see you there's usually a time limit to how long you can stay as, well, Chat Noir..."

She tried very hard to subtly suggest that he de-transform somewhere else. And thankfully she didn't need a lucky charm to help him pick up on that. His face showed sudden realization and he nodded with a smile.

"I understand. But, if you don't mind me asking a favor of you, princess. Can I... borrow some cheese?"

\-----

Adrien quickly showered and blow-dried his hair. His note had been somewhat of a lost cause, seeing as Natalie still sent his bodyguard out to look for him. But, he was somewhat forgiven when he claimed he'd only taken a brisk stole and had been "around" the mansion all day. He didn't know if she actually bought it or not, however she didn't press that matter too much further. As well as she still allowed him to attend the spring dance. It was a public outing at Le Grand Paris with the mayor's daughter technically. It wouldn't look good if he was invited and just didn't show. What would that say about the Agreste-Bourgeois relations? Got to keep that good image up.

Throwing on one of the suits from his father's latest spring formal collection, Adrien gave himself a once over in the mirror. He didn't look too bad. He'd worn enough suits to know when it was worn well. It was a simple black but instead of the matching tie, Adrien had chosen a neon green one he'd picked out from deep within his closet. 

Plagg was stuffing himself on the cheese Marinette had given him before saying his farewells. Seeing as his face was being filled, the kwami didn't have many complaints to be shared with his now well-dressed friend. Adrien did find it a shame, however, that he had to de-transform when he did. He really wished Chat could have seen how Marinette looked in the dress they had made together.

However, he could see it tonight and hopefully get to know whom Marinette was so excited about having them see her in the dress. Nino had mentioned a crush, but Adrien had no clue who it could be. If they were at the dance they must be from their school. He'd just have to wait and see.

Picking up his napping kwami, Adrien gently placed Plagg in his jacket's inner pocket, and rushed downstairs to met his bodyguard. The two got into the car and headed to Le Grand Paris for what was hopefully going to be a wonderful night.

\-----

As Marinette entered the section of the hotel the dance was being held in, she didn't get the head turning response that she'd imagined. With the music so loud and the strobing lights, it was hard to see much of anything but a small sea of people dancing about. Squinting and concentrating on shapes and faces, she was able to spot Alya over by the DJ's station. Nino was there sorting through some records as the current song blared. Marinette didn't feel like going closer towards the speakers, but seeing as her friends were partially on an elevation, it would give her a better vantage point to search for Adrien. 

Dodging the moving bodies, she made her way over. Alya greeted her with a short but loud scream as they two friends hugged. "Girl!" she yelled over the music. "That dress looks amazing! Please tell me it's another Marinette original!"

Marinette nodded. "I had a little help though."

"Hat and glasses guy?" Alya asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes," she giggled. "You could say he was my hero." She could help but laugh at her own inside joke. It didn't confuse Alya, however, it did have some new questions in mind to ask her friend once they got to a quieter location. "So," Marinette changed the subject, "have you seen Adrien yet?"

"No, girl. He hasn't arrived. The only reason I know that is because Chloe hasn't moved from her spot at the door," Alya pointed to a plant near the entrance to the room. "She's been hiding in that thing since people started arriving."

Marinette sighed. She had been really hoping to get here after Adrien so finding him would have been easier. Now that she knew Chloe was staking out his arrival, prying her off of him would be a lot more challenging. Not wanting to feel defeated, she took a deep breath and took her fiend by the hand. If she couldn't have her first dance be with Adrien, it at least could be spent having fun with her friend.

\-----

The first thing Adrien saw when he arrived was a big flash of yellow. He'd gotten used to Chloe's greets being a little... well, a lot extreme. But the extra fluff from the tulle of her skirt and the diamond bracelets stabbing into his neck, it seemed a lot more much than usual. 

"Oh Adriekins!" his old friend greeted. "I saved my first dance just for you! Oh please dance with me!" she yelled over the music. Adrien wanted to say "no", and wanted to go find Marinette to see how his hard work had paid off. But, being the gentleman he was, he couldn't say no to a lady who asked so politely, if not forcefully. 

"Sure thing, Chloe." He took her hand and guided her to the dance floor. The two started dancing, however Adrien wasn't paying all too much attention to his partner. His eyes scanned the room as they swayed and turned. They had made almost a full circle around when he spotted Marinette. She was dancing with Alya who was twirling her friend, showing off the tulle petticoat she'd sewn to go under the dress. 

She looked even better than what he could have done to assisted her if he had. Marinette's makeup was much more simple than he would have done. On instinct, having only assisted models on the catwalk, he would have done a heavier night look. The simple was more... her, and showed off her natural features. Her hair was up in a bun with a few loose curls. The comb he'd bough her resting at the base. 

He'd been right. She was beautiful. Even before the dress and dolling up. A smile crept up upon his face. He was glad his friend looked so happy. Her joy just helped illuminate her natural shine. 

As Adrien began turning away with the movement of his dancing with Chloe, that was when Marinette spotted her crush in the crowd. Her smile shed been sporting as she spun around fell. Her feet planted into the floor. She'd suspected Adrien would be stuck with Chloe for most of the evening, if the rich brat got her own way. It would have been easy to walk over and stammer like a fool trying to ask for a dance... but he looked so happy. He was smiling like she had only even seen Chat Noir smile at Ladybug. 

Not wanting to sulk in the open, she excused herself to go grab a drink, faking a smile up until she reached the punch bowl. Picking up a cup, she frowned into her drink and looked at her reflection in the liquid. She could see her puffy eyes through her makeup. The lack of sleep from the late night and the early morning was finally catching up with her. Her bun had come slightly undone from her spins and twirls, and she could see... some of her mascara running. Picking up a napkin next to the buffet of hors d'oeuvres, she tried to fix her face. She didn't know why she was crying. There was really no reason to be doing so. It wasn't like she'd completely missed her chance to talk or dance or anything with Adrien and her whole day had been a complete waste of time.

...and now that thought was in her head.

Not wanting to give into the now nagging worries, and risk attracting any akuma. I mean how would it look if LADYBUG were to be akumatized, she thought as she made her way to the balcony outside the room. She just needed some fresh air and to escape the noise. Get her mind clear. As she walked she made sure not to look at where she had seen Adrien and Chloe. Any more of a reminder that she probably wouldn't get very close to him tonight, and she would be talking directly to Hawkmoth!

\-----

The song ended and Adrien was able to pry Chloe off of him with the notion that he was going to greet Nino. However, he walked towards where he had seen Alya and Marinette, only to find the latter was nowhere to be see. Upon seeing this, he decided to keep true to his word and walked over to Nino.

"Hey, dude!" his friend called out. He quickly put on a playlist and hopped down from his table. "How're you enjoying the dance so far? Saw you stuck with Chloe."

"I'm having a great time. And I wouldn't say stuck, per say. Chloe's not that bad to be around, you know," Adrien said. He disliked having to constantly defend Chloe all the time. She might not always be as friendly and nice as she could be, but she did have her moments. It was just hard to convince everyone else of that.

"Right... oh! Guess who I saw today with some mystery guy?" Nino changed the subject. Before Adrien could reply with a "oh who?" with faux curiosity Alya chimed in.

"Marinette! She was acting super weird about him, too! What did you say he said he was, Nino? Like a family friend or something?" Alya joined the conversation.

"'Like a brother,' he said. Even knew Chinese, though I couldn't get a good look at him. He was dressed like it was still winter time. Couldn't see his face. I mean what kind of dork wears sunglasses indoors?" Nino joked. Adrien laughed nervously. 

Did I really look like a dork? He thought. 

"Speaking of Marinette," Alya began, "have either of you two seen her? She went to get some punch and never came back."

The two boys shook their heads. Adrien got a slight feeling of worry. It was odd for her to just disappear, well, not too odd when he stopped to think about it. She had a habit of disappearing at times, much like he. But, he knew for certain that his reason for vanishing was probably far different from her's. 

"Hey, Adrien," Alya said trying not to sound too forced, "maybe you should go look for her? Maybe ask her to dance? She's had a long day and could really use a... friend."

"Good idea," Adrien replied. He walked back into the crowd and began his search. Once he was out of sight, Alya just rolled her eyes.

"Sometimes that boy is just too clueless for his own good."

Nino chuckled. "Agreed."

\-----

Marinette had begun to calm herself. The moonlight shinned down on the Paris skyline. It illuminated the buildings, streets, rivers, and the whole city itself in just the right way. It was almost romantic. No, not almost. It was defiantly romantic! And she was enjoying all alone like some kind of loser. Her mood started worsening again. She could feel the tears coming back-

"This spot taken?" a familiar voice called from behind her. She whipped her head around to see Adrien Agreste; the boy that she had spent so many semi-sleepless hours trying to impress for just his moments. "Hey... Marinette, is everything ok?"

Then she realized. She'd started crying again right before he'd spoken. Quickly, she wiped her eyes with her disposable napkin that was now caked with black splotches. "I'm fine. Just, this punch," she held up her cup, "it packs a... punch!" 

Marinette wanted to kick herself. That sounded so dumb! And Adrien still looked worried, however his face did soften a bit. He stepped forward and leaned against the railing. He looked out and up at the moon. 

"On night's like this, girls like you shouldn't be crying," he spoke softly. His words were soothing. "I really liked it by the way; you're dress. You look really pretty tonight." He worded his compliment carefully as to not sound too much like Chat's earlier comments. He noticed Marinette blush. "Alya said you may need some cheering up." Adrien stepped back and extended a hand to Marinette. 

"Can I have this dance?"

Speechless, Marinette just nodded shyly. She took his hand in hers, and he placed his other hand on her hip. And she on his shoulder. She'd danced with Adrien before, but never so... alone. It was quiet on the balcony. The music was a faint murmur and vibration from the base. The silence made Marinette's already fast beating heart more audible. She hoped Adrien couldn't hear it. Which he didn't over the sound of his own, surprisingly beating just as fast. 

The two swayed and spun to the sound of the distant Paris nightlife, and to the vibrations of the music indoors. It wasn't like Marinette had envisioned. Not at all. It was a million times better. Being alone with Adrien, dancing under the moonlight, being so close... it was like a dream. And she'd thought it a dream until she heard an unwelcome voice interrupt their dance.

"Adriekins!" Chloe called. "I have something I just have to show you!" Marinette forced herself not to scowl. Of course, Chloe would have to make her dream gone reality turn into a rude awakening. 

"I'd... I should go," Adrien said. He'd seemed to be just as entranced in their dance as Marinette had been. "I'll see you later." He paused for a moment of hesitation before giving her a quick hug goodbye before slinking off to Chloe. 

Marinette stood frozen. She'd danced with Adrien. She's been hugged by Adrien. She was smiling like a crazy fool because of Adrien. 

She knew one thing about the night. It had been a success in her eyes. All her negative feelings washed away and were replaced with the moment that just transpired.

The rest of the night she sadly did not get to see Adrien. Chloe had monopolized the majority of his time; dancing, talking, clinging to his arm like a lech. But Marinette didn't mind it too much, or at least she tried to. She'd had her moment with him, and to her, that moment could last a lifetime. She enjoyed some time dancing and laughing with all her friend, but at around nine o'clock decided to head home early. She passed Adrien as she exited the room, giving him a somewhat confident wave "goodnight". 

Adrien, seeing her leave, excused himself from his conversation with Chloe (much to her dismay) and ran after his friend. He found her sitting in the hotel lobby, assuming she was waiting for her ride or for someone to pick her up. Then, an idea popped into his head. 

"Plagg," he whispered into his jacket pocket. The cat kwami popped out his head.

\-----

Marinette sat in the lobby. She had tried calling her father and mother to pick her up, however an emergency catering call was going to keep them busy for the next hour or so. She could always walk home, but in the dark and at this time of night... she'd have to transform into Ladybug to get home the quickest and safest way. Just as she was about to open her purse to call Tikki out, she noticed a black clad figure walking towards her. She quickly looked up to find Chat Noir.

"Enjoying your evening, Cinderella? Leaving so soon?" he questioned as he set next to her in the empty lobby. 

"Oh you know, pumpkins and all that," she joked. 

"It's a shame, with you looking so beautiful, why not show it off a little longer?" he inquired as he absentmindedly tucked one of her curls behind her ear. Her face slightly blushed at his touch.

"I did what I'd hoped I could tonight... so I'm content," she replied. Thinking back on her dance with Adrien caused her blush to deepen.

"Very well then. Say, princess. How about I escort you home? It's lovely out tonight and I'd hate to keep a lady just waiting around," Chat stood up and extended his hand. With a playful shake of her head, Marinette placed her hand in his as he gently lifted her to her feet. 

The two walked outside and as they approached the sidewalk he asked "If I may?" Chat wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close to his chest. She couldn't help but giggle slightly. Normally, if this were to happen she would be Ladybug and he would be loving this. But as Marinette, it felt a little weird... Not really out of place, but more of an oddly familiar sense of déjà vu. She just brushed it off as one of the times Chat had saved her as Marinette. Or the time he- 

She tried to stop herself from remembering. But her mind was filled with the rooftop, the candlelights, and rose petals scattered about. A part of her remembered it as his gesture towards Ladybug, and then a small part remembered he had chosen to show Marinette his surprise as well. It could have been because of their collective aching hearts at the time, but a small part of her hoped it was because he considered her a friend. Her way of seeing him was confusing to say the least. 

Using his baton, Chat rocketed them into the air and they began to travel from rooftop to rooftop. They soaked in the moonlight as they traveled across Paris. They didn't say it out loud, but the two of them secretly wished Marinette's home was further away. If only to just make the moment last a little longer. 

Sooner than later hey arrived at her balcony. It took a minute for them to realize this, but after a couple seconds Chat moved his arm away and took a step back. He took a deep bow. "It's been a pleasure spending the day with you, Marinette. I truly hope you were able to have the night you were hoping for." 

He took her hand once more and gave it a gentle kiss. "Bonne nuit~" And with that, he leapt away into the night.

Adrien Agreste would show back up at the dance, only to say farewell to his friends and return home after his disappearance. Marinette would begin cleaning her room from the destruction done almost 24 hour prior. Adrien would wonder just what kind of feeling he got when he was with Marinette, and she the same when she was with Chat Noir.

However, after she pulled a stray shirt away from what once was a covered poster of Adrien, and he checking the news on his phone seeing the photo heading the article being of Ladybug, those feelings were instantly disregarded.

 

{Tell the night to save it's moonlight. Tell the birds not to sing. Tell the stars in the heavens they've been misaligned, because it's not that kind of thing.} 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so fun to write! I hope it was fun to read. Comments are always appreciated and welcomed! 
> 
> Your Floralist of Ninjas,  
> Reba The Mermaid


End file.
